1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tire condition monitoring system for industrial vehicles such as trucks and trailers, and particularly relates to a tire condition monitoring system where an optimal mounting position of a receiving antenna can easily be determined.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, tire air pressure inspection management for vehicles has been important, and many accidents are caused by improper tire pressure. Therefore, tire condition monitoring systems are known that include a tire information acquisition device in each wheel that detects and transmits information regarding the air pressure in a wheel tire, and a monitoring device that acquires the tire air pressure information transmitted from the tire information acquisition devices in each tire, monitors the air pressure for each tire, and issues a warning when there is a problem with the air pressure.
However, compared to passenger vehicle models, industrial vehicles such as trucks and trailers have a wide variety of forms and many tires, and there is also a wide variety of cargo equipment for each vehicle. Therefore, propagation of electromagnetic waves varies for each vehicle, meaning that it requires time to search for a favorable position where the electromagnetic waves can be received when mounting a receiving antenna. This leads to extreme difficulty in determining the position where the receiving antenna is to be mounted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tire condition monitoring system wherein the position where the receiving antenna is to be mounted can easily be determined.